


Wings

by orphan_account



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, I really just wanted something happy, One Big Happy Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad leaves his sister Lisa in charge of watching his daughter, Buddy. With Lisa in charge, there's bound to be a bit of excitement! Between bike rides and milkshakes, the two end up having an adventurous day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> So this is very AU. But I really wanted to write some happy Armstrong family moments. This is based off a headcanon I have that As an adult Lisa would be like that really cool Aunt that’s carefree and adventurous (like buy a motorcycle and ride it into the sunset while singing to 80s songs cool). Basically I just wanted an adult!Lisa bonding with Buddy and having some fun times.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this! It was a treat to write.

"We'll be fine, Brad." Lisa reassured for what seemed like the hundredth time. He had gone over the emergency numbers atleast five times already along with instructions for a number of different situations. She knew it came from a place of concern and love, but while Lisa wasn't the best with kids, she could handle a teenage girl.  
"It's okay. We'll just have a girl's day, ya know...Painting nails and watching cheesy eighties romcoms...the works! You and Dusty just go and kick some ass at your competition or whatever the hell it is!"

"Language, Lisa." he mumbled. He fiddled with his keys for a moment before looking back at his son who was waiting for him patiently at the door. After a few seconds, Brad let out a breath in defeat. "Alright. Alright. Take it easy though. No big adventures or anything Just remember, don't open the door for strangers, there's pizza money and the phone numbers on the fridge and-"  


"Stranger danger, 9-1-1 and all that. I got it. I'm not a child. Really, it's going to be alright." Lisa waved a dismissive hand. Worrying would do him no good except make him lose whatever hair he had left.  


At last, her brother had decided it was safe to leave and she quickly ushered him and her nephew out the door. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she closed the door and heard the car drive away. A smile spread across her features as she walked halfway up the staircase.

“Buddy! Grab a jacket. We’re going out.”

 

Before long Lisa and Buddy were in the garage with Lisa preparing her niece for their day  on the town.

“Are you sure this is alright, Miss Lisa?” Buddy asked as she looked from the motorcycle to the older woman. The look she gave her aunt was one of skepticism. “Is it safe? Better yet, won’t Brad flip his lid about this?”

Lisa rolled her eyes (though such couldn’t be seen from behind her bangs). “Firstly, if you’re going to call me anything, call me AUNT Lisa....not Miss. Secondly, he would. But he’s not gonna find out, yeah? Besides, I’m your aunt. You should trust me.” She slipped the extra helmet onto the teen’s head before helping her onto the bike and buckling her up. “Think of it as living a little.”  


Once Buddy was set, Lisa put on her own helmet. “Now, just hold on. It’ll be fine. I’ll keep you safe.”  
The teen didn’t have a chance to protest because before she knew it they were off.

The thing Lisa loved the most about riding was feeling the wind in her hair and the sun on her skin.  
Over the course of their drive, Lisa would stop to show Buddy some of the sights and secret places she had found. As time went on, the older woman felt the other become more relaxed. There was a time Lisa could have sworn she heard the younger girl let out a rather enthusiastic yell.

The highlight of the day had yet to come. After all the sight seeing had been done Lisa drove them to a small diner. It was her absolute favorite for several reasons. The main being the memories it held. She had shared many milkshakes here, and to a degree, it had been something of sanctuary for her.

“Well, here we are, kiddo.” She steadied herself and removed her helmet. “I swear, this place has some of the best food. Especially the milkshakes. A friend of mine is meeting up with us. But don’t worry, he’s funny...you’ll like him.”

Buddy gave a slight nod as she followed behind the other. As they entered the restaurant they were greeted by the sweet smell of french fries and bacon. The scent was enough to cause Buddy to pause in awe (and hunger).  
“Wow...it smells amazing! And it seems pretty cozy here...” she murmured.

“I know right?” Lisa chuckled. She scanned the area in search for her friend. A few seconds later she spotted the back of his head (or what she guess to be _him_ ). She motioned for Buddy to follow but to be silent. The two crept closer towards their target. When she was close enough, Lisa leaned over towards the figure’s ear. However, she didn’t have a chance to say anything- for the blond man had spoken before her.  
  
“You should know you can’t sneak up on me, _Lisa_.” He chuckled. He hadn’t even turned his head to look at her. “Nice try though.”  
  
Lisa puffed out her cheeks, pouting slightly. “Wow Berny, you’re no fun.” she teased. She let Buddy inside the booth first then took her own seat. Her gaze remained glued on her old friend, holding back a few laughs. “Pffft...but then again, your _suit_ is a reflection of that, huh? I mean, _normal_ people don’t get dressed up just for milkshakes.”  
  
‘Berny’ couldn’t help but laugh at the other’s jokes. “Whatever you say. For all you know, the suit may actually make me more **_joyful_**. “ he quipped back. His attention turned to Buddy, and he cocked an eyebrow. “So...you’re the infamous Buddy. I’ve heard a lot about you. Name’s Buzzo or Buzz. Don’t call me mister, or sir. And for the love of God, don’t call me Bernard. Clear?”  
  
“Sure, uh...Buzzo?” Buddy replied, glancing from him over to Lisa. “That’s an... _interesting_ nickname. How did you get it?”

The adults exchanged an uneasy look to each other. Though in a matter of seconds, Lisa piped up. “Milkshakes! We came for milkshakes, and by God, I’m ready for one. Maybe some fries too. Get whatever you want, Buddy.”

With that subject avoided, the three went on with their meal, filling the diner with laughter. Lisa and Buzzo exchanged stories, telling tales of adventure and mishaps. Eventually, Buddy warmed up a bit more and began contributing to their conversations.  


The fun slowly came to an end once the sun had began to set. Between the three of them, they had gone through three orders of fries and two rounds of shakes.

“This was nice. But we better be getting back.” Lisa counted out her money and set it down on the table. “This was fun though. We should do it again.”

Buzzo gave a nod in agreement. “We should. Maybe next time, a contest of sorts. Kind of like when we were kids.” he joked. He looked over at Buddy and smiled slightly. “It was nice to finally meet you. Try not to get into _too_ much trouble with your aunt.”

Buddy giggled and shrugged, “I can’t make any promises. But I _may_ try.”

And with that, the two left and began on their way back home. To say it had been a great day was an understatement. The cherry on top of such a wonderful sundae was the sunset. Lisa had always loved riding at this time of day. She wasn’t sure why, but something about it was just so... **magical**.

They had made it home just in time. Not even ten minutes after they had flopped down onto the couch and turned on the tv, Brad and Dusty walked through the front door.

“We’re back. You guys are still alive I see.” Brad said. “Well we got first place and the kids did very well. What did you two do all day?”

Lisa grinned and looked over at her brother before giving a nonchalant shrug. "Eh...you know....Girl stuff. Right?”  
In response, Buddy nodded and the two of them shared a knowing look.


End file.
